


What Else

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Probie.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	What Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 690 "dual-purpose"

“I’m going to have to write in a complaint to Alton Brown,” said Tony.

Ziva, still handcuffing their suspect, frowned. “Who?”

“He hosts a cooking show,” McGee told her, then frowned at their partner. “I didn’t know you watched those.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Probie.”

“And complain about what?” asked Ziva. “We are in a kitchen, but no one was cooking.”

Tony picked up the fire extinguisher she’d hit their suspect with. “He says these are the only uni-taskers allowed in the kitchen. I’m gonna tell him what else you can do with them.”

Ziva smiled.

THE END


End file.
